


Glasses

by Everything_Person



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Granny's Diner (Once Upon a Time), Sheriff Station (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Person/pseuds/Everything_Person
Summary: Hope has to get glasses and how Emma and Killian deal with it.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a one shot. It’s told from Hopes pov so if the writing seems off it’s because its like a child was telling it. She has to get glasses and how Emma and Killian handle it. It’s my first first person one shot.

 

It started when Daddy was trying to show me how to read. He was reading me a story then he pointed to something.

“What’s that word love?” Daddy pointed to something on the page but it was blurry. I tried and looked really hard.

“I don’t know Daddy.”

“Come on, love, you can do it whats that word?”

“I don’t know.”

Daddy kept reading but I felt bad I couldn’t see the words.

Then I was watching tv and mommy started yelling at me.

“Hope, baby scooch back a little.”

I did what mommy said and I moved back.

“Hope you have to move back. You can’t sit that close to the tv.”

I did what mommy said and moved back a little more.

“Hope go sit on the couch.”

“But mommy-”

“Just sit on the couch.”

I tried to tell mommy the tv is fuzzy when I sit on the couch but she just yelled at me. I felt bad about making mommy mad.

Then I was at Granny’s with Grandma and Grandpa. I couldn’t read anything everything was blurry and my head hurt. I put my head in my hands, it hurt so much.

“Sweetie are you okay?”

“My head hurts.”

“Your probably just hungry here what do you want?” Grandpa tried to show me but my head hurt and I couldn’t read anything.

I started crying, “I don’t know. I can’t see.”

“Sweetie it’s okay. Calm down.”

When Grandma and Grandpa brought me home they told me to go to my room. I stayed on the stairs and listened to them talk to mommy.

“Emma you might want to take Hope to the doctor,” Grandma whispered.

“What? Why is she sick?” Mommy sounded worried.

“I think she might need glasses.”

Grandpa told Mommy and Daddy about how my head hurt at Grannys. _What are glasses? Why do I need a doctor? Am I sick? Is there something wrong with me?_

Mommy and Daddy brought me to the doctor. They made me look at stuff and asked me to do somethings. Then the doctor said I needed glasses.

“What are glasses? Is it gonna hurt?”

The doctor smiled and said “No they won’t hurt. Glasses help you see better. Things won’t be fuzzy or blurry when you wear them. And you can pick what they look like.”

I sat in Mommies lap while the doctor got my glasses. When he put them on me they felt funny on my face but I can see everything now.

“Daddy you have an owwy on your face.”

Daddy smiled at me. “It’s okay little love. I’m fine.”

“Mommy you have a flower on your arm.” I pointed at the flower to show Mommy.

“Yes I do. Maybe when your older you can get one too.”

Me and Mommy and Daddy all watched a movie on the couch after the doctors. And daddy helped me read three books that night.

Then I went to school. One boy told me I looked ugly. And a girl said I looked stupid. None of the other kids wore glasses. No teachers had glasses either. When I was walking to Granny’s with grandma I looked at all the other people. They didn’t wear glasses. Grandma and Grandpa didn’t wear glasses. Auntie Regina didn’t wear glasses. Henry didn’t wear glasses. Mommy and Daddy didn’t wear glasses.

_Why do I gotta have glasses?_

I got home and threw my glasses away.

_Stupid glasses._

Daddy came in my room and gave them back. “Darling you have to be careful where you put your glasses okay.”

I tried hiding my glasses. I put them in the couch, under my pillow, even in the car. But mommy and daddy always found them. I tried to drop them outside but daddy caught me.

“Hope what are you doing?” Daddy was holding my glasses and did not look happy.

“I don’t want them.”

Daddy got on his knees. “Why? They help you see.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want them!”

“Love you have to wear your glasses.” Daddy tried to give them to me but I crossed my arms.

“No they’re stupid and ugly. And no one else wears glasses.”

“Hmmm. Let’s call mommy. And tell her you won’t wear glasses and see what she says.”

I was scared. I didn’t want Mommy to be mad at me but I didn’t want glasses. Daddy takes out his phone and calls mommy.

“Hey babe what’s up?”

“Hello love. I have you on speaker-”

“You called me and put me on speaker look who’s getting the hang of his talking phone.” Mommy laughed.

“Yes well I have our daughter here and she wants to tell you something.” Daddy give me the phone so I could talk to Mommy.

“Mommy?”

“Yes baby?”

“I don’t want my glasses. I hate them. They’re stupid and ugly and no one else has to wear glasses.”

“Okay,” was all mommy said. I looked at Daddy but he was looking at the phone waiting for Mommy.

 “How about this? You wear your glasses and you and Daddy can come visit me at work?”

 I don’t want my glasses but I want to see Mommy at work.

“We can all eat Granny’s and have a camp out in the cells.”

That sounded like fun but I still didn’t like my glasses. “Okay mommy.” I gave daddy the phone, grabbed my glasses and went to put my shoes on.

Daddy and I walked to the station. As soon as I saw the big sign I let go of Daddies hand and ran inside. I found mommy at her desk. I stopped at the door, mommy looked different.

Mommy picked up her head and saw me. She gave me a big smile and said, “hi baby.”

“Mommy you have glasses?”

Mommy walked over to me and picked me up. “Yeah I do. I used to wear them all the time.”

Mommy wears glasses. Mommy wears glasses like mine but bigger.

“Now does mommy look stupid and ugly.”

I was shocked, “No you butiful mommy.”

Mommy giggled. “And you look beautiful too baby.”

“Ah there are my princesses.” Daddy finally found me and Mommy. “My Swan,” he gives mommy a kiss, “and my beautiful little duckling.” He kissed me on my head.

“You two hungry?”

“Yeah.”

Henry tells me stories of all these people who wear glasses. Grandpa has to wear them when he reads. Grandma says I look so smart when I wear my glasses. So I don’t think glasses are stupid or ugly anymore. Because mommy wears glasses and daddy says I’m beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah I know it’s bad. But I tried. I don’t need you telling me it’s terrible I know it is.


End file.
